Reunited
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: It was all her fault. She shouldn't came back. She doesn't belong here anymore. (Modern AU/Elsanna)


**(Republished for some reason) :)**

* * *

Elsa gazed outside the window of the moving car on the quiet road. Seeing familiar views of the place, it's been years since she last seen the beautiful sceneries. She felt nostalgic all of the sudden. Remembering those sweet memories when she was a child. More like bittersweet memories...

The sun barely rose from the horizon, blue eyes stared intently at the glowing ball. It almost blinded her eyes staring at it for too long. After a few hours the place they are driving on gone more familiar and familiar. More memories flashes in her mind as she glance at every part of the place. Nostalgia hit her again like a speeding train, too hard. So hard that it hurts so much. Everything seemed not changed at all. It was like nothing had really changed after the long years.

Elsa didn't know why they came back here after all those years. She just woke up one day and knew the news about moving at the place for a while. It was all her father's plan, she still have no idea why they need to come back at the old place. Everytime she asks why to him, he just smiles and told her that she'll know it when they get there. Curiosity has been killing her, slowly.

They stopped infront of a large old house. The building stood there, it looks very lonely. Vines almost covering the lower walls of the home, it's paint is close to pealing, the place's colors already fading. Lonely, the word that describes their old home.

Elsa was so preoccupied scanning the old place that she didn't heard her father and their old servant, Kai, unloading their luggage from the trunk of the car. She slowly went to the large wooden front door, where a familiar old woman stood, smiling at her sweetly. The woman gave her a hug, and welcomed her for coming back after years. Elsa smiled at the old woman, who she finally recognized that it was also their old maid, the woman was Gerda. She noticed more white hair on the old woman, unlike the last time she saw her. Elsa was choosing whether she should say that it was good to be back or not. Still, bitter memories are haunting her. So she decided to just smile at the old maid.

"After years..." her father sighed when they entered the home. Like the appearance of the house outside, inside the house loneliness still scream over the old furnitures and walls. Elsa couldn't help but grimace at every corner of the old home. She doesn't feel welcomed at all. Gerda noticed the blonde's demeanor. She shook her head and frowned. It must've been hard for the girl to move back here.

Elsa can't stand being inside her old room, bad memories always came to her. Something's gnawing her heart everytime she glance at every corner of the place. Then so she decided to go outside of their home, she rather go outside than inside the old home. She knew the streets like the back of her hand. She walked down the road until she came upon a small meadow. She smiled, no scratch that, she grimaced. Letting out a long sigh, she went to the place. Stepping on the green grass, she frowned. She used to go here everytime, with someone that means to her dearly. That someone is the main reason why everything around the place makes her frown, makes her heart shatter, why she kept recalling sad memories. Elsa ran her fingers on the old tree she always sitting underneath it years ago. The tree got more older than before.

Unbeknownst to Elsa a strawberry blonde haired girl was behind her. The girl wondered who's the familiar person. She decided to approach the blonde woman.

"Um... Hi?" A very familiar voice Elsa heard behind her. She stiffened on her spot, she don't know whether she turn around to the person behind her or not. Her stomach done an unpleasant flip.

_Not her... I'm not ready to face her yet..._

Elsa let out a long breath and decided to face the person. It would be very rude if she didn't, she thought. As soon as she faced the person, she was tempted to run away. Familiar teal eyes met her icy blue ones. Unreadable emotion was imprinted on the red haired girl's face. Until realization replaced it. Elsa smiled at the girl, her heart aching as she did so. Guilt, it's the aching thing she's feeling. The red haired girl dashed right to her. The girl enveloped Elsa with a rib-cracking hug. The girl burried her face on the blonde's shoulder, few tears dampening the blonde's shirt. Elsa tried to fought back tears, but then the dam broke and tears looses free. She burried her face on the girl's strawberry blonde hair. She missed this, hugging the girl.

"After years you came back..." sniffed the crying girl, still hugging Elsa tightly. So tight like she treated Elsa as her life line. "I shouldn't have came back, Anna," muttered Elsa. After spewing such a cold words, she wanted to snatch it all back. Her stomach twisted painfully with guilt. Anna, the red haired girl pulled back from the hug as she shook her head,"Why?"

_Ofcourse she doesn't know..._

Elsa's tears are still flowing from her eyes. The sound of the screeching of car flashes in her mind, she remembered how the speeding vehicle hit Anna, how Anna's blood soaked her clothes telling the injured girl that "Everything is going to be fine." and "I got you." It was her fault why Anna have to experience a month comatose. It was her fault that Anna nearly died. She shouldn't have been reckless, that didn't even noticed the speeding car behind her that the red head have to push her away from it. It was her fault that Anna had gone in a terrible injury at a young age. Everyone blamed her for it, she deserved it. That's why they left the place years ago, to take her away from Anna. To put Anna away from a troublesome girl, who doesn't care about anything but herself. So Anna did lost her memories. She got them back, but not all. Anna doesn't know why she lost them in the first place.

"I'm upset that you left me without saying goodbye, until now," said Anna, frowning. She took Elsa's hand. "Before that you shutted me out, and I have no idea why." She continued. "It's for the best," said Elsa, with cold expression written on her face. She wished Anna would've just moved on on what happened years ago, but clearly what she did in the past hurt the girl so much.

"How?! How can it be for the best?! My bestest friend leaving so suddenly and I have no idea why." Elsa fliched at the word best friend. Ofcourse she sees Elsa as a friend, unlike Elsa who feels something more for Anna. "You left me here, I felt so lonely. You shutted me out and made a distance between us. You have no idea how it hurts. How everything hurts when you left," said Anna, trying her best not to raise her tone too much. Elsa flinched at Anna's every word. She remained silent on her spot, staring Anna with teary eyes. She knows how it hurts. Hell, Anna doesn't know how it hurts her how she know what happened and why she shutted her out and she can't even tell the girl.

"And now you came back and telling me that you shouldn't have been back," said Anna, a little breathlessly. "What did I ever do to you? What did I do that you suddenly shutted me out?" She asked Elsa. Elsa took a step back, hugging herself protectively.

"What I did wasn't your fault. It was mine... I have to be away from you, for the best." She answered Anna. Anna frowned even more, it wasn't the answer that she wanted hear.

"Atleast I would've got an idea why, if you did tell me."

Elsa tighten her grip on herself, "You wouldn't understand." Anna have the urge to pull her hair out from frustration. Instead she clenched her fist at her sides, hands are trembling horribly. Why does everything have to be this hard?

"What wouldn't I understand?" Anna almost shrieked in frustration. "It's been more than ten years, Elsa. You came back and still I have no freaking idea why you shutted me out. And now you're doing it again! Atleast I have the right to know why..." Anna tried wiping away her tears, but she just simply can't because her tears refuses to stop flowing from her eyes. Elsa would've bore a hole on the grassed ground she'd been staring at, she doesn't want to look at Anna. She hugged herself even tighter. She shut her eyes tight close, trying to stop her tears from flowing. Then she opened her eyes, accidentally making an eye contact at Anna, then she got trapped into those teal blue eyes, even though they are all now puffy and red from crying. They stayed staring at each other's eyes. Whatever the distance between them was gone when Anna took steps close to Elsa, she held the girl's wrist. "Please don't shut me out," Anna whispered at the blonde. Elsa noticed that they are so closed, their faces are merely inches away from each other. The air around them suddenly changed. Elsa gazed at Anna's teal eyes. Something in her stomach flipped as she did so. She glanced at Anna pink lips unconsciously. She wondered how soft are those pair. Before she can mentally kick herself for thinking such thing, her brain functioning stopped when she saw Anna leaning close. Anna brushed her lips delicately on Elsa's. Those pink lips are more softer than Elsa thought.

Anna love Elsa, but there's something different she feels. A good different. Then realization hit Anna, what if Elsa didn't like her like she does? Oh gods the blonde would definitely shut her out even more. "I-I'm sorry!" She suddenly apologizes. Before she can ramble more apologies Elsa pressed their lips together again. Then pulled back after shortly. "Don't be." She smiled at the red head.

All of Elsa's anxiousness are gone...

For now...

* * *

**This story is based on what I experienced years ago... yep...my life has some dramas ok? but almost all parts of this one shot is a fiction. So no harm done.**


End file.
